<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the love of the cowardly by GoldenAnvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835107">the love of the cowardly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil'>GoldenAnvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAnvil/pseuds/GoldenAnvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"...her eyes enchanted the moon, and if he wasn't so tired, they may have enchanted him as well."</p><p>oneshot -evie frye (light angst)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the love of the cowardly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>If she ever felt pain - or anger, or joy, or anything for that matter - she never showed it. A near-constant stoic look always fixed on her face, never faltering.</p><p>It’s always uneased the nameless Rook. Because how could someone truly be so damn unnerved about life? Surely there had to have been some emotion given during an argument, a fight .... an assassination? <strong><em>Surely there were more emotions to live by</em></strong> then just courage, valour, and the occasional mischief.</p><p> </p><p>After the third or fourth time trying so desperately to look for these elusive emotions, he gives up - making peace with the fact that his gang leader would only ever just be that; a leader.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>However one night, he swears he sees a hint of something more.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One night, when the sky was clear and air brisk. When they’re both jumping rooftop to rooftop - making a daring escape from the ragged Blighters that were now slugging blocks away from them.</p><p>He jumps down from a chimney, and then goes into a roll - the brilliance of the momentum fueling his adrenaline.</p><p>She isn’t half-bad either (given her profession, he shouldn’t be too surprised) - always a rooftop or two ahead of him. Yet still, he notices her smile a mile away - so infectious and gleeful that he can’t help but break into one as well.</p><p>Her hands are free, and he wants to reach out his ... <em>reach out and do what? He’s too cowardly to even finish the thought.</em></p><p>She stops at a pub ledge, taking a moment to catch her breath and admire the clear moon - rare for London given the smog. </p><p> </p><p><br/>he was so sure that her eyes enchanted the moon; and if the Rook wasn't so out of breath himself, they may have enchanted him as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  For her eyes did not know of sadness, and he did not know anything else.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>playing ac syndicate. rook bois are cute!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>